The JackalIn Love?
by friendswiththedead
Summary: Wrote in first person. Autumn moves with her family to a weird glass house...but what will happen once she comes face to face with the Jackal and figures out his secret? JackalxOC Rated M Just in case of later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Remind me why we're moving to the middle of nowhere?" I grumbled from the front seat of our family car. My younger 6-year-old sister, Becka, was in the back seat, playing with her Barbies.

"Autumn! We have been over this millions of times! We need a change in scenery! Our house has so many memories," my mother whispered the ending, clenching the steering wheel and glaring at the road ahead.

"It was our home though. Our new house won't be home. It will be a house...of torture!" I yelled the end, and turned towards the passing scenery. I heard my mother curse under her breath and huffing. I rolled my amber eyes and put my black earphones into each ear, the sweet tune of 'Snuff' came into my ear. _It's not my fault she just decides to ruins our lives! Becka will probably have social problems being in a new school this year! All my friends will find better things to do than talk to me over the phone! They'll replace me! GRR! I hate my mother! Just because dad left her! No wonder he left! _

I breathed deeply and tried to think of something to get my mind off of this, which is hard since were in a car and there's nothing to take my mind off of. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the sun's rays. I decided to try and sleep. _Maybe I'll wake up and be home. And see this is a dream. Well…more like a nightmare not a dream. Definitely not a dream. _

Suddenly I was awoken by something hitting my face. I growled and grabbed the oddly shaped object, with my eyes still closed. I groggily opened them to see a Barbie doll. I looked behind me to see Becka laughing. I rolled my eyes but smiled. She's only 6! I can't be mad!

"Here you go Becka. Have your dolly back." I said, half smiling and handing her back the doll. She just smiles at me and takes the doll….Then throws it at me yet again! I force a smile, after it had hit my chin and gave it back….Just to have it thrown yet again at my face!

"That's it!" I said, before turning it around and opening my window and…realize we had parked. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" I asked myself, while unbuckling my seat belt and looking at the house. It was made from glass! My mouth gaped open, my bottom lip quivering.

"GET ME OUT NOW!" I rolled my eyes and shut my door. I went to the back seat door and opened it, taking my sister out of her seat. I let her go on the ground and she runs to our mother's side, wobbling slightly. I followed her, making sure she didn't fall.

"Here's the key to the new house. Have fun," the lawyer said, then got into his expensive car and drove off.

"My brother Drake must have had a lot of hidden accounts." My mother said, looking at the huge glass house in front of us.

"I want to go in!" My little sister commanded.

"Calm it down, sis!" I said, messing with her straight, past her waist, blonde hair.

"I want to go in now! And don't mess with my hair!" She yelled, trying to smooth out her long hair. Mom rolled her blue eyes and inserted the keys. The key was sucked into the key hole and turned.

"Mommy! What is going on?" My little sister whined, tears beginning to form in her blue eyes, which reflected my mothers. Mine reflected my fathers, but hair was another story. My hair was dark brown like my mothers, and her blonde was the same shade as my father.

I picked up my sister and held her on my thin hip, and rubbed her back, humming. Suddenly the lights inside the house turned on, revealing Latin writing on the glass and the door opened. "PRETTY!" My sister yelled, causing pain from my ear drum. I quickly put her back on the ground and watched as she ran forward and entered the house.

Me and my mother looked at each other then followed after her. We followed her into a room with a bed big enough to fit 3 people and have extra space. The décor of the room was princessy. There was a vanity with a pink furry seat. On the table were stuff animals and princess dolls, that Becka would love. The drawers were either white or pink. A bathroom was attached to it. "My room!" Becka cried.

"Yes, Becka. This princess room goes to the princess of the glass house!" I said, smiling to her. She squealed and went to jump on the pink bed.

"Becka? Do you want to go explore with me?" My mom asked. She jumped off the bed and grabbed my mom's hand, pulling her down the hall. "Autumn! You can go explore for your room! Then we're unpacking the car!"

"Great…I get to be alone. In this weird house. Brilliant. Let's go get lost." I told to myself, leaving Becka's room and walking down the hall. I walked absentmindly through the halls till I keep to a stairwell, leading to a lower level. _Basement bed room? Sweet! _ I quickly went down the flight of stairs, and got a huge headache randomly. I clutched my head. _Why is this happening again? I thought my medicine stopped this…_ I tried to ignore the huge pain and focused on my surroundings.

_Empty closed cases? Weird house! _ I kept looking and noticed the Latin writing that was on the upstairs walls were also on these. Only now there was one symbol on each cage's sliding door. As I got closer to the cases, my headaches get worse. "My room will definitely not be down here. Not if I get these damn head aches down here again!" I said to myself, and quickly exited the basement. Well tried. I ended up in this room with a weird machine. "What a fucking strange house! Uncle Drake was a weird little man." I said to myself then exited, starting to walk towards the stairs…hopefully.

Finally after a good 20 minutes, a killing headache the whole time, I found the stairs. I quickly ran up them and went down a random hallway. I looked in every direction, my headache gone and looking for my soon to be room. Finally, I came across one that seemed a little bit like me. It had a huge bed, dark oak furniture, with a nice black vanity. On the table was perfume, sticks of dark lipsticks, and silver combs and brushes. That's when I noticed what was next to the vanity….A huge book shelf with a ton of mystery, and horror with a little mix of romance books! "I found my room!" I called out, hoping my mother would hear me.

"Good. Now let's unpack everything!" She said, from right behind me. I screamed in surprise and spun around. She and Becka laughed at me, as I covered my mouth. I glared as they recovered from their laughter at my scream. "Lighten up Autumn! Don't match your dark apparel." My mother said, rolling her eyes.

I suppressed the urge to scream at her. "Do you remember the way out of here?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Yes! Just follow us," Becka said, grabbing both of our hands and dragging us to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

After placing all the boxes in the right room, we were in the kitchen, eating sandwiches, looking around. "Autumn? Do you know what language this is?" My mom asked, looking at the wall.

"Yea. It's Latin." I explained, taking a bite out of my turkey sandwich.

"Didn't you take it for your middle school language course?" Mom asked, throwing her and Becka's paper plates away into a trash bag.

"Yep. No idea what it means though." I replied, getting up and throwing my plate away.

"Woah! It's after 12 a.m. Time for bed you two!" Mom announced. Becka was already half way asleep so she didn't complain about going to bed…I was the opposite.

"Can I stay up and explore more?" I asked, hoping to explore the basement again. _I just took my medicine so I shouldn't have those head aches. I guess I forgot my medicine this morning. _

"Okay. Just don't stay up too late. Cause if you do, and you wake up at 2 p.m. later, then I will not take you to get that hoodie you wanted to get tomorrow." My mom said, picking up my sister.

"Are you sure there's even a mall here? It seems more like the middle of no where place…like Halloween, or…Texas Chainsaw Massacre," I said.

"I thought…you said…those were just…movies," Becka mumbled, hearing our conversations.

"They are just movies someone thought of." My mom assured her.

"Actually Texas Chainsaw Massacre was-"I began but I was interrupted by my mom giving me a look as Becka instantly seemed wide awake and scared. "Actually Texas Chainsaw Massacre was based on a fake story." Becka stared from me to my mother and back and forth.

"Say goodnight to your sister, Becka." My mom said, beginning to carry her to her new room.

"Night sister," came Becka's mumble, as they turned the corner. We had eventually found our way around the house. I mean going back and forth and back and forth from a certain room to the car to another room. I decided to go get my Ipod from my room and explore. I am more relaxed when I hear my music.

I quickly began to continue my route from the kitchen to my room, passing by my 'landmark' aka the circle with the spinning ring around it. I entered my room and went to the vanity, picking up my Ipod. I turned then something caught my eye. A pair of clear glasses. I squinted at it and tried to remember ever having a pair of glasses like that. _Weird. Very weird. Eh. Maybe they're part of the décor…I wonder if Becka has a pair in her room. _I decided to try them on…see how they look. I went into my huge bathroom and walked up to the mirror. I made sure my bangs weren't parted at the middle, which it was not thankfully. I slid the glasses on, and looked at myself, from side to side. "I look hott!" I said, fluffing my hair.

I walked out of my bathroom, the glasses still on and decided to change since it was warm. I slid on my dance shorts and a tank top, deciding that I would probably dance…just without the jumps. "Spinning should do fine. Maybe I'll join the dance team at my school…if they deserve me that is." I chuckled to myself, and began to walk down the hall, in socks so my mom and sister wouldn't hear my footsteps.

I quickly went down the basement stairs, and actually didn't get a headache. I looked at the cases…only now they weren't empty. In the first case I saw was a naked beautiful woman with slash marks all over her. She glared at me, and raised the knife she held in her hand at me. I decided to not show fear. "Hi. I'm Autumn. What's your name?" I said, smiling, and waved.

She just stared at me. "You're very beautiful, miss." I smiled warmly. She then glared intently. Almost like she wanted to kill me for some unknown reason. _If looks could kill…I would be dead on the spot. What a bitch! _

"I'm going to go now…" I said, then turned around to see a boy in a cowboy costume…with an bow in his head. _Am I dreaming?_ I quickly went to the next room. It had a guy with half his body torn and a wrecked car behind him. He held a baseball bat. I went to the next one. To see a guy with a cage on his head and wearing a straight jacket, the cage had the bars bent forward. Next case held a woman that was in a white dress with blood stains. A tie was around her neck…with a bone sticking out and her arms seemed to be tied behind her back. Next one held a huge fat man with a diaper and bib, while a really small woman fed him. Next held a huge tall man with seemed like millions of bullet holes. Next held a man with nails sticking out of him…where his left hand should have been was a hammer. Next held a woman that was in a stock, wearing a tattered dress. Next was a persons body…with his head right next to him…wrapped in a cellophane. The last was a woman. Half her face was burned. She held onto a I.V. drip. She seemed…less menacing then the other ghosts. 

I stopped, and looked at her curiously. "Hi. I'm Autumn…who are you?"

"Don't worry about who I am! Get out of here! Get out of this house before they are released!" She answered. I was stunned that she actually replied, let alone what she said.

"You…can talk? Who are you?...Are you…dead?" I rambled.

"Aren't you listening! Get out of the house!"

"Look. I want to move out. Trust me, I tried before we even left Cali. But my mother won't budge."

"GET OUT OF HERE! Show her the rest of us!"

"How am I suppose to do that? Just say hey mom come see who I found in basement…"

"ARE YOU ALWAYS LIKE THIS!"

"Stubborn? Curious? Always finding a good excuse?"

"YES!"

"I got that from my mother! She loves this place! There has to be another way to protect them!"

"Since you won't leave, then just don't go into the room with the huge machine in! Just don't come down!"

"I have already been in that room! It's strange."

"You what! Look! Just get out of here and stay out of that room!"

"But I want to help you…"

"You can't help us! We're dead!"


	3. Chapter 3

I stood there, staring at her. _It would be an logical explanation as to how that boy with the arrow through his head and the bitchy woman with the cuts are here...Wait...why here? _

"Why are you guys here then?" I asked softly.

"We're part of the Black Zodiac! Go to the library! Read all the books up there! NOW! GO!" The woman demanded.

"Black Zodiac?"

"GO!"

"I'll leave once you tell me what the Black Zodiac is!"

"It's the spirits needed to open the eye of hell! NOW GO!"

"Okay okay! Calm your ass down! I'm leaving you guys alone now!" I said, as I walked towards the stairs leading up stairs. As I was walking I noticed most of the ghosts would glare and attack the glass, causing the Latin to glow an eerie yellow. I went upstairs and began to wonder what to do.

_This is so weird! We have ghosts in our basement...Wait a moment! You know how fucked up that is! I mean shouldn't ghosts be somewhere...you know where they died! Not in some crazy Latin writing covered cage...Speaking of cages, I wonder what happened to the guy with the cage. There's something about him...That almost seems...depressed with a hint of angry. Kinda like me...Okaayyyy! I definitely need sleep! Maybe this really is a dream._ I decided to go to bed. This was too weird for me to digest in one night. _Maybe tomorrow I will wake up at home, in L.A. with no crazy spirits in my basement. _That was the last thought I had before a dreamless rest came upon me as soon as I laid down.

I was awoken by someone jumping on my bed. I groaned and kicked the person off, hearing a thump as they landed. "Oww! That really hurt!"I heard my sister complain. I opened one of my amber eyes and looked at her.

"Life hurts so shush and deal with it!" I groaned then closed my eye and buried my head in my plushy pillows. _Wait a moment...plushy pillows? _ I sprang up and looked around my now empty room. _Great it wasn't a dream! We do live in a glass dome still...does that mean the ghosts...are real?...NO WAY! What am I thinking I definitely dreamt that!...But to be sure...I'll check the library. _I got up and changed into black skinny jeans, and a baggy gray Avenged Sevenfold shirt. I slipped into the kitchen to grab a banana and went to the library. I threw my banana peel away and went up to the bookcase, looking at the books.

"What the hell...The Black Zodiac? What the...," I whispered to myself, picking the book up and going to a desk in the middle of the room. I opened it to what the signs of the black zodiac were. _Thank god I can read Latin still. _

_The First Born Son...The Torso...The Bound Woman...The Withered Lover...The Torn Prince...The Angry Princess...The Pilgrimess...The Great Child...The Dire Mother...The Hammer...The Jackal...The Juggernaut...The pictures and the symbols match the ghost and their containers...This book is coming with me... _I got up and went searching for my mom and sister, the book tucked in my arms. "Mom! Becka!" I called to get no answer. I went into the kitchen hoping to find them but in their place I found a note.

_Autumn, _

_ We went out for more food, and we're getting clothes. Including the hoodie you wanted! Continue unpacking for me pleaseeeee_

_Love,_

_Mom _

"Why didn't they tell me! I wanted to go," I said, pouting. Suddenly I realized I was in a house...alone...with the spirits of the Black Zodiac...And the nearest person was miles away. _I'm so fucked. _

I decided that since the ghosts are in containers and can't escape, I would go to the basement and try and talk to them. _Maybe I can help them...Doubt it. But maybe...if they're nice to me. _ I walked to my bedroom, grabbed the ghost seeing glasses and went down into the basement. I waved to all them and got the normal death glares back. I walked up to the woman with the I.V.

"I looked up the black zodiac in the library...You're the Withered Lover...Aren't you?" I asked, hands on my thin hips.

"Yes, dear. And there's obviously no way to persuade you to leave this horrible place before it's too late," she asked.

"You are correct. My mother has already begun shopping for more things to put in here and she didn't listen to me before, I doubt she'll listen to me now." I explained.

"Oh dear. Then please don't go into here every again!" She warned.

"I want to help you though!"

"There's no way to help us! If we're released some of the ghosts will seek revenge!"

"Revenge? What did we do?"

"I minus well tell you since you won't listen to me. The Jackal..well...he doesn't like humans."

"Why?"

"It's a long sad story. It's in the files your uncle kept."

"So I should look out for the Jackal...Any others?"

"Yes. The Hammer. The Angry Princess. The Torn Prince. The Juggernaut. And The Great Child. The others will try to scare you."

"What will they do to me or my family if they're released?"

"Hammer...well as you saw his hand is replaced by a hammer so he'll bash you to death. The Angry Princess, she will try to cut you. The Torn Prince will try to hit you with his bat. The Juggernaut...well he will try to break you into as many pieces as possible. The Great Child will kill you only if you threat his mother a.k.a. the Dire Mother."

"Wow...you know a lot about this."

"We over hear a lot."

"From my uncle?"

"If that was Drake or Cyrus then yes."

"Drake was mine...who was Cyrus?"

"The man that created the work for your uncle to complete."

"Oh...him..."

"Yea."

"Are you sure there isn't a way I can help you and the rest?" I asked, peering over my shoulder at the other ghosts. Most glared at me and tried to attack me through the glass.

"It's impossible...unless the house blows up again and no one rebuilds it this time..."

"Oh...my uncle rebuilt this place?"

"Right down to the hidden burial spells."

"Hidden what?"I asked, completely confused.

"Look down." She instructed. I looked down and saw the yellow glowing Latin writing.

"Oh."

"Your uncle wanted to success in what my husband's great uncle couldn't. Which means that your uncle is probably alive and going to use one of you as the thirteenth ghost. To open the eye of hell and obtain the knowledge of the past, present, and future."

"My uncle is dead! I saw him in the casket! He was ice cold and had no pulse!"

"Then why are we still here?"

"I don't know. Maybe he didn't think he would be shot." I mumbled.

"Hun. Just don't be so sure of it, okay?"

"Okay. If I see him I will be sure to go crazy." I smiled. She smiled back at me. Suddenly I heard movement of people upstairs. "I guess my mom and sister is back. I will be back soon." I said, getting up.

"You know. You're not as bad as I thought you were," she said. I looked over my shoulder as I stop walking for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell you have actual emotions...I thought you were cold like your uncle. But you're not," she said. I looked forward and walked away. I quickly walked into the kitchen, where I heard my mom and sister.

"Autumn!" My sister called, before flinging herself into my arms. I squeaked and was taken back before wrapping my arms around her.

"Hey mom."

"Your hoodie is on your bed." She replied, not looking up from putting the groceries away.

"Becka? Want to come with me to check out my hoodie," I asked, smiling.

"NO! I want to play," she cried, jumping off me and running off. I laughed and walked to my bedroom and grabbed my new Slipknot hoodie. I squealed and twirled around in it.

"So you like it," my mom asked from the doorway.

"NO! I love it! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I cried, hugging her.

"Need...AIR...NOWW," my mother's strangled gasp wheezed. I quickly let go and put on my warm, and comfy hoodie. "It will be perfect for school!"

"But...that's a month away!"

"Never too early to plan," she said, while leaving my room.

Suddenly the atmosphere in the house changed...something has happened. Something bad. My headaches have came back triple times as strong. I get to grab my medicine as my sister comes into the room, carrying a suitcase.

"Autumn! I found this suitcase full of fake money," Becka screamed, opening the suitcase to show...millions and millions of REAL dollars. My eyes grew wide.

"Where did you find this?"

"In the basement! It was in a room with this really weird machine! I grabbed it and opened it slightly and saw alllll that play money and came running up here! Isn't it amazing! We can play bank now!"Becka explained. I grabbed my forehead, my headache still there. I went to the vanity and opened the medicine quickly, pouring into my hand 2 small, pink pills.

I swallowed them without water then turned back to Becka to see the naked slashed beautiful woman right behind her, her knife raised. I quickly grabbed Becka and swung her behind me, before I spun on the floor, knocking the woman onto her back, her knife scattering away.

"Autumn! Why did you push me?" Becka whimpered. I kept my foot on the woman's chest, putting enough pressure to keep her still.

"Go tell mom you want chocolate and don't take no for an answer!" I ordered.

"But..."

"NO! Go! Don't tell her anything of what happened."

"Okay sissy. Have fun playing..." And with that my sister was gone.

"Little miss princess...how did you escape..."

"I will kill you!" She spat.

"You try to hurt my family again and your knife will cause your demise got it?"

"My demise? HA! I'm dead remember? This isn't the end," she laughed, before disappearing. I knew exactly where she was going. I grabbed her knife she left behind and ran after her, into the basement.

When I got there, I saw her by her container. I quickly shoved her into it, and tried to slide the door shut but it wouldn't budge. "Shit!" I yelled before running to the withered lover.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"Your sister , I believe, came down and took the suitcase...meaning that she has started the machine...the ghosts will escape...one by one until they kill everyone and rain terror on whoever tries to come into this house," she whispered. I could tell she was scared out of her wits...just like me. _I refuse to show these ghost they won. What can I do to protect them! _

"Is there anything I can do to stop them?"

"My husband...when he was here, used a panel of the enchanting from the library...put that at the staircase. It should work until you can find a permanent solution...or...until they find a way around it."

"Oh great..." I said, before running to the library. _There has to be something! Like a solution to this...Luckily my family is gone._ I flipped through pages and pages of the book. Nothing. _Looks like I'll have to use what she said...hopefully none of the ghosts decided to come up yet..._ I tried to remove a panel from the wall. It didn't work. Then finally I got one loose and put it at the top of the stairs...just as the slashed woman was coming up. I pushed it into a firm place as she tried to push against it, causing the writing to glow.

"Thank goth. It held." I whispered.

"Soon enough, bitch. I will kill you."

"Look princess! I will not let you harm me or my family!"

"What are you going to do to stop me?" She asked, with a taunting grin on.

"I have my ways." _I wonder...if Latin written can stop them...then can Latin spoken help? _"Vos mos pareo meus sulum to order." (Translation: You will obey my every command) She glared at me. I smirked knowing it was working. "Vos mos non vulnero meus prosapia vel mihi!" (Translation: You will not harm my family or me!) She growled but slinked backwards. I smirked as she finally was gone and turned around...to come face to face to the man with the cage on his head.

"So you know Latin, you slut!" He laughed his insane high pitched laughter. I trembled, my mind went blank as I walked backwards away from him and his sharp finger nails. "Come on! Order me! I know you can do it, you fucking whore!" My bottom lip trembled. I couldn't say a word.


	4. Chapter 4

My instincts kicked in, making me turn and run, hearing his insane laughter behind me. _Shit. Shit! SHIT! What am I going to do? _ _If only I had ran in the other direction then I could get to the library….Where am I going to go…_ I decided to go to my room, as it was my comfort zone and I could think easily in my room. As I was closing the door, the jackal slammed into it. I watched him from my side of the wall, panting. Suddenly he vanished. "Fuck. What am I going to do? He's invisible or whatever now…but can't get downstairs because of the barrier…so if my family returns…they're dead. I have to deal with him before they return...even if I die. I can't let that thing hurt my sister or mother." I mumbled to myself, sitting on my bed, my head in my hands, running through my dark hair.

_What if I make him go back downstairs by telling him to? He would have to obey me. Even again I was lucky I remembered how to tell that bitch off in Latin. Now I have to remember how to say get downstairs. I could always just say not to harm me or my family. That might work…_

I gulped and got off the bed, and walked to the glass, just to have his scratched, caged face pop up right in front of mine. I screamed and fell on my ass, pushing myself away from the insane ghost. "You stupid whore! You fell for my trick!"

And yet again, all my previous thoughts were lost as I stared at the tortured…yet sad creature in front of me. Only one quick scheme came to mine. "What if I make you a deal?" I yelled so he could hear me through the glass.

"I don't make fucking deals with whores! Besides…what do you have to offer me!"

"Freedom?"

"HA! Weren't you listening to the fucking bitch downstairs? Only one way we're free and that's if the house blows up, you dumb ass bitch!"

"You know damn well I can't blow up this house!"

"Then you have no use to me you fucking slut!"

"Don't call me a slut! You have no idea who I am!"

"I know you are a whore just from your scent!"

"What the fuck does a whore smell like!"

"SMELL YOURSELF, YOU FUCKING SLUT!" And with that he was gone…again.

"Are you the jackal?" You called out, after waiting a couple minutes and were bored out of mind, still not able to remember my previous plan. He didn't appear. "I'll come out if you tell me!" He appeared instantly, smiling devilishly. _He looks kinda…hot….DID I JUST THINK THAT! BAG AUTUMN!_

"Yes, bitch, I am!" He laughed insanely. I nodded and looked at my chipped, bitten nails. "GET OUT HERE! OR I'LL KILL YOUR FAMILY!" That jogged my memory. _I was supposed to not harm me or my family! Of course! _

"Vos mos non vulnero meus prosapia vel mihi," I hissed from my side. I smirked as he glared at me.

"Okay. You win. I won't harm you or your stupid family, you fucking whore!" He growled.

"You can cuss around me all you want. But you shall not cuss around my sister!"

"Or what, you cunt sucker!"

"Or I'll order you to not...and maybe order you to hurt yourself," I said, with a sweet smile on my face.

"Mother fucker…fine. I won't cuss around your little sister, fucking whore bitch ordering me around." He mumbled the last part.

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing," he growled, glaring.

"Now Mr. Jackal. I'm going to leave this room, and go to the library….okay? Remember you can't attack me. Latin says," I said, smiling sweetly and walking to the glass. He glared at me, and backed away from the glass. I pushed the button on the lower corner and walked out, the Jackal right in front of me, mumbling his rant to himself, as I walked down the hall. I felt his eyes on me and I peered over my shoulder, seeing him staring at my ass lustfully. I stopped, almost causing him to run into me, and turned towards him.

"Okay, look Mr. Jackal. Let's get one thing straight. No looking at me like you want to take me like that ever again. I know I'm hott but come on. A peek is fine but staring intently is another thing," I growled, getting into his face…well more like his cage.

"It's not my fault, you dress like you're working the corner later," he growled back, not retreating.

"You can't work a corner in skinny jeans! I'm not even showing skin besides my arms, neck, feet, and face!"

"The pants are too tight for your huge ass!" He replied. I glared and smirked evilly, knowing my next comment would punch him in the gut.

"And you like my huge ass or you wouldn't have a hard on," I said sweetly, and started walking again. I heard him begin to growl and try to chase me. I laughed and ran, as he began to join in my laughter. I turned to make it into the library, when I tripped on the rug and landed on my back. The Jackal, not looking where he was going, tripped over the rug and landed…right on top of me. I gave a girly squeak, when he landed, straddling me.

"I win!" He cried, not noticing the position. He began to have an upper body dance, still straddling me. I rolled my amber eyes, then fixing my eyes on him, smiling. _He looks like a little kid….like he's happy. _That's when the first drop of blood from him hit my nose. I wiped my forehead and noticed the blood now on my pale hand. I looked at his face to see his lip bleeding.

"Oh my goth! You're bleeding…" I said, pointing to his lip. He looked at it then sucked on his lip, drinking his own blood. I smiled and then remembered the blood on my hand and nose. "And what about the blood on me?" He quickly grabbed my hand and licked it with his surprisingly warm tongue. Then he tried to come closer but his cage wouldn't let him. I smiled and just wiped the blood off my nose. FINALLY he noticed he was on top of me. He grunted and got off me, sitting down in the chair. I sat up, and crossed my legs, staring at him.

"What the fuck you staring at, you whore?" He yelled. I was taken back, by his mood swings. He just glared.

"Do you have male pms?" I finally growled, after 30 seconds of us just glaring and staring at each other. He finally stopped glaring and looked utterly confused.

"What's pms?"

"You know what happened when your mom would get very bitchy and-"

"My mother's a whore! I killed her! I'm glad she's dead! I ate her! Before I killed the rest!" He laughed insanely. I stared at him, then got up and went to the book shelf to find his file. _No way…he can't be serious. He can't be that dangerous…I mean killer sure…but eating people…._


	5. Chapter 5

"Torn Prince….Angry Princess….Pilgrimess….Great Child and Dire Mother…Hammer….Here it is! Jackal!" I said to myself, pulling the leather bounded diary with 'The Jackal' written on the tape stuck to the spine. I sat down on the desk and removing the ribbon, untying the file. I opened the first page to see a picture of a young man, about 20 with long black hair with shocking captivating blue/gray eyes and pale skin. He had a haunting look to him. He had on a straight jacket that held his arms in place. He was giving the camera a menacing glare.

"Is…this you?" I asked, giving the notebook to the ghost. He glanced at the picture then sent the notebook across the room, slapping into the glass wall on the other side of the library.

"That is not me anymore!" He hissed. I bit my bottom lip to stop it from trembling, refusing to show fear to him. I got up and grabbed the notebook, opening it to the page after the picture. It was a profile on Ryan Kuhn.

Name: Ryan Kuhn

A.A.D.: 19

Cause of Death: Fire broke out in Borehamwood Asylum where Ryan was kept. Ryan refused to leave to meet his deserved fate.

Life story: Mother was prostitute. He liked to rape, and murdering prostitute. Probably ate them. He had the cunning of a wild animal when he killed. Committed himself to Borehamwood Asylum where the guards kept him in a straight jacket and placed in a padded cell. He went completely insane, scratching at the walls until his fingernails were ripped off. After that he was kept permanently in a straight jacket, the guards tying it tighter and tighter when he acted out, causing his limbs to contort horribly. He gnawed through the straight jacket so the doctors put his head in a cage, putting him in a dark basement cell. He grew to hate any human contact, cowering when people came near him.

At the bottom of the profile was a handwritten note saying, "Ryan is a very violent ghost. Perverted. Will claw at you."

"You were only 2 years older than me when you died." I mumbled, before looking at me which turned into staring at him.

"WHAT!" He cried, after 2 minutes of me staring at him.

"Why did you stay behind when the Asylum was on fire?" I asked softly.

"YOU DON'T SEE HOW MUCH OF A MONSTER I AM! I look like a fucking devil! I deserved to die!" He screamed. I gulped and resisted the urge to comfort him. _So he isn't cold and heartless…he's just human. Ghosts do feel emotions. I just want to hold him…but he will probably cower or not let me even near him. _

"You don't look like a devil…." I heard myself say.

"Then what the fuck do I look like then!" He hissed, getting right into my face, looking dead in my eyes.

"You look….." I paused before I could say what I wanted, and I bit my lip.

"WHAT! You can't lie to me! Don't even fucking bother trying to!" He growled. I smelt his hot sweet breath. _For a dead guy, he's got some fresh breath. _ "COME ON YOU WHORE! SAY WHAT YOU REALLY THINK! NOW!" He screamed in my face.

"You look fucking hot! Okay!" I yelled right back into his face, before realizing what I said. I quickly covered my mouth, waiting for the Jackal to react. He was just staring at me, his eyes widen, and his mouth open slightly. Finally I got sick of him just staring. "Say something!"

"I think you're beautiful."

"Whattt? But you hate women! You ate them! You murdered them..."

"I hate prostitutes. Not actually non slutty girls."

"There cannot be THAT many prostitutes."

"You would be surprised. In the 1880's and 1890's there were a lot."

"Did they show their...shoulders! Nude! In public!" I faked being shocked, my hand over my mouth. He chuckled, and smiled slightly.I smiled back.

"They didn't show any skin. They just gave it up...alot...to strange men...I just wished...my mother wasn't like that"He looked at the floor. Before I could help myself, my arms were wrapped around him. He just pushed me off. "I don't need your pity, you whore! You're just like her! You give it up to anyone who even looks at you!"

"What's wrong with you! You have so many mood swings! I can't take it anymore!" I yelled, picking up his file and leaving. I heard him huff and growl and follow me.

"I do not have mood swings!"

"You do too! I mean one moment you're only nice, then you're sad, then you're all RAWR RAWR RAWR!" I yelled, impersonating a lion at the end, continuing to walk towards my room.

"Well sorry if you can't understand being a murderer, you fucking whore!"

"Another thing I am not a whore!" I growled, before sliding my bedroom door shut. I heard him scream and watched him claw at the glass. I huffed loudly and jumped onto my bed. I checked my cell phone. I had one text from my mother. Zero from my so called best friends from L.A.I clicked to view the text message. _Hey hun. me and your sister decided to get some dinner then go see a movie. Be back at 10ish. _

"Maybe I wanted to see a movie..." I mumbled. I put my dark gray 160 GB iPod Video into my black iHome, then picked 'Waking the Demon' by Bullet for my Valentine. I looked at the door to see if the Jackal was there. I didn't see him so I changed into black sweat pants and a black H.I.M. tank top. I picked up my guitar world magazine, and flopped on my bed, unaware of the intruduer to my room, who had figured out how to open my door by pushing a button.

"You fucking whore!" Ryan screamed.I shrieked, throwing my magazine. I glared at him and tried to calm myself. He just stared at me from the foot of my bed.


	6. Chapter 6

"How the fuck did you get in here?"

"I'm not stupid! I saw how you open the door! I didn't know I could push a fucking button and open the door! What the hell was that little peep show you fucking did, you fucking slut!" He screamed, rage built up in his icy bluish gray eyes.

"What peep show are you talking about? And didn't I just say I'm not a whore!" I screamed back, getting off my bed, and putting my hands on my hips.

"You were fucking stripping right in front of me! You are a whore! Just like the rest of them!" He growled, glaring intently, wishing he could break my spell to harm me.

"Maybe you shouldn't have watched once you realized I was trying to change. Trust me…I know you enjoyed it." I smirked, knowing he wouldn't like that comment yet he couldn't hurt me.

He growled and glared. I smiled sweetly and waited to see if he had a comeback. He smirked evilly after a couple seconds. "Why would I want to see a cocky, ugly, fat whore undressing your slutty ass? Have you not seen the sexy naked woman I have had to be in front of for awhile? She's so much better than your fucking ugly ass could ever be?" He hissed, seething venom with each word.

Every word he said cut my ego down and I didn't know why. _I thought I had gotten use to this bull shit! I had to deal with jealous bitches insulting me at my old school. Why am I letting this bastard get to me? What is wrong with me! _

This new hurt fueled me to do something I didn't think I would ever do. I walked right up to him and kicked him in the groin. When he was doubled over, I punched him in his stomach, which was surprisingly rock hard abs, making my fist hurt slightly. He was now on the floor, clutching his crotch and abs. I spat on him, grabbed my iPod and phone, and left. _Why did I let him hurt me with horrible insults! I have heard my little fucking sister say better insults! I just need to get him off my mind…I know just the thing. _

I began to try and find an empty room, until I came upon a room I absolutely adored. _Did my uncle know he was going to die or was he a dancer himself?_ I walked into a large room with surprisingly wooden floor, Latin spells all around I saw with the glasses I still had on, a huge wall of mirrors,and a sturdy barre across the middlish of the wall of mirrors. A silver iHome player was plugged into an outlet in the wall. I gasped at the perfection of this room. I ran up to the iHome and quickly placed my iPod in the slot, clicking my favorite song to warm up to, 'Getting Away With Murder'.

As the beginning of 'Tear Jerker' came on, I smiled, and got to my position, in fetal position on the floor. I began to move with the melody, letting it take over my body, soul, and mind. I moved quicker when the music got louder and slower when it was quiet. Before I knew it, 10 songs were over and I was drenched in sweat. My sweatpants hugged my muscular legs, as my tank top clanged even more to my surprisingly huge breasts, which I inherited from my mother along with the curves.

My small feet ached from constant use. "You know..you dance beautifully..." I heard a male voice said. A voice that had become familiar to me.

"What do you want? You want to call me a fucking whore again so I can actually break your dick?" I growled, picking up my iPod and checked my phone. 5 missed calls from my mother. _Shit. What's going on..._ "Hold on..." I said before Ryan (I'm calling the Jackal Ryan now because it's easier to write...I might accidentally put the Jackal down but you know what I mean. =]) could utter a word.

I pressed the return call option from the menu and waited for my mom to answer. She answered during the first ring.

"Oh my god, Autumn! It's about time you called me back! I've been trying to reach you for awhile!"

"I'm sorry Mom. I was dancing-"

"You're still wasting your time on a false hope? Anyway-"

"False hope? Didn't you hear what my dance teacher wanted me to do before you packed us all up in this crappy house!"

"She was being nice-"

"Being nice! I'm pretty sure she wouldn't of called you and begged you to let me stay if she was just being nice!"

"Don't talk like that to me! I was just calling you to say the car died on me and the repair shop is closed so we're staying in town for the night! Find your own dinner!" And with that she hung up. I growled and almost threw my phone.

Ryan cleared his throat. I looked at him and smiled slightly. "Sorry...Anyway you were saying?"

"I was just coming to apologize...and thank you for kicking my ass. It kinda awaken me to the fact you're not a whore...I'm sorry about watching you change..." He grumbled, looking at an strap on his straight jacket.

"It's cool and...you're welcome...you know for kicking your ass..."

He smiled at me which I returned. "You're amazing at dancing...what type of dancing was that?"

"I don't know. It's a mix you know...depends on the song and mood I'm in."

"What about for that song?"

"More ballet."

"What is that song called anyway?"

"Tear Jerker by KoRn."

"Never heard of any of that..."

"We need to introduce you to some actual music..." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards my room, my cell phone and iPod in my sweatpants's pockets. I pushed him on my bed and went straight over to my iHome. I clicked on 'Tear Jerker', holding the center button and clicked genius. A play-list of 25 songs was gave to me, and I pressed play, beginning with 'Tear Jerker' again. I sat on my bed, next to Ryan, and we got into the music, head banging to some and swaying to others.

By the end of the play-list, he was wrapping the little scratches he caused when he was **TRYING **to be sly and put his arm around me. I was laughing because of his facial expressions of concentration, his tongue half way out and his eyes fixed on the band aids that kept getting stuck on his long nails. "Here let me do it." I said, putting my hand out.

"No! I'm doing it!"

"Well then you're failing at me. Just let me do it!"

"No!"

"Too bad!" I replied, and dived for the band aids he held captive in his other hand. I reached my hand for it, feeling the cool cardboard box of it on my finger tips slightly. He pulled it back even farther, almost falling over. What pushed him over was me...crawling over him to get it, straddling him in the process. When he fell back, I pushed forward, neither of us realizing the position and how close we were...When we finally both stopped laughing about how silly we were being, we realized the position and closeness.

We just stared at each other, neither wanting to move yet neither wanting to be apart. "Awkward...," I exclaimed, breaking the awkward silence that had kept growing as we stared.

Finally I asked a question I've been dying to ask,"Why do you keep that cage on your head?"

"...I'm not sure...I guess I never figured out how to get rid of it," he replied, rubbing his shoulder.

"Maybe I could...if you want."

"Yes! That would be a great help," he exclaimed, then pulled me into a hug, causing more scratches, which didn't hurt. None of the scratches ever hurt since they weren't deep but they bleed slightly...which seemed to freak Ryan out. I got up, covering the scratches with my hands, crossing my arms, and went into the kitchen. Ryan stayed behind me. I still felt his eyes on me but not on my ass this time...on my head. I once again peered behind me...and saw him staring at my hair.

I opened a box, and began to go threw it. I went through a couple more boxes, still feeling his eyes on me. I finally found the cage cutters and smiled. Ryan looked at me, scared out of his mind, as I smiled sweetly.

I put one of the chairs my uncle left us and patted the seat, just as my stomach growled. Ryan looked at me questioningly."You haven't eaten today, have you?"

I smiled sheepishly,"I was kinda freaked out about the ghosts being released in my basement." I went to the fridge, grabbed a pre packaged sandwich and quickly wolfed it down, sitting on the sink. Ryan sat in the chair, waiting patiently. I threw the trash in the bag and went behind him and began to cut through the charred bottom.

"So...what will happen if all the ghosts are released?"

"Someone has to summon all the ghosts to the machine and tell them to lend their powers. Then the eye of hell will open, and your uncle will be the most powerful man in world blah blah blah," he said, looking at his nail. I widened my eyes.

"You're not worried?"

"Nope. I'm already dead."

"You're not worried about me?"I asked, looking at his face while lifting the cage off his head and placing it in a bag which then I put in a new trash bag, along with the little pieces. Ryan's head was finally free. "So..what's your answer?"

"To what?"

"Are you worried about me if my uncle becomes all powerful," I asked, dusting off little charred specks. I placed my hands on his cold shoulders, and looked him in the eyes, bending forward. I saw his eyes look away as he took a deep breathe then slowly released it.


	7. Chapter 7

"I…can't answer that," he finally whispered. I looked down. _What was I hoping for…It's not like I could possibly even feel remotely attracted to him…he's just a friend. A friend that's the ghost of a serial killer that killed and maybe ate women…still. No. _"Is anything wrong?" He asked, general concern reflected in his light eyes. I sighed and smiled, showing I was fine.

"I'm fine," I smiled, and grabbed his arm. "What we going to do? It's only," checked my phone._ 11:38 p.m._ "11:40ish"

"Well…we obviously need to figure out more about what will happen tonight since the last ghost is going to be realized. The Juggernaut."

"I'm guessing that's-"I was caught off guard by a sharp head ache. I clutched my throbbing head and doubled over.

"Hey! Hey! Are you okay?" Ryan asked, rubbing my back, and holding me.

"I have to take my head ache meds," I answered, before walking slowly to my bedroom. I entered my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, as I unscrewed the cap to my bottle and put 2 white tablets on my tongue. I swallowed them, without water, and closing the bottle, placing it back on the sink.

_Wow…I'm pretty without make up! Perfect flawless skin! Long eyelashes! Beautiful amber eyes! Perfectly shaped eyebrows! Perfect. _I smiled and finished admiring myself. My headache had vanished, making me smile even more. I walked back to the kitchen to see Ryan shuffling his feet. "I'm back!"

"Finally! What the fuck were you doing in there!"

"I was admiring my perfection! You try seeing this face in the mirror and not admiring it?"

"You are so..."

"Perfect? Gorgeous? Sexy?"

"No well yes but that't not what-"

"UH HUH! So you do think I'm sexy!"

"GOD! Will you shut up so I can talk," he asked, throwing his hands up in the air. I put my finger to my chin, biting my lip, and looking up at the ceiling, pretending to think.

"Hmm...NO," I yelled, laughing. He just gave me an annoyed look but at the same time smiled. _Okay random thought...why is he suddenly nice to me?_ "Hey Ryan...can I ask you something?" I sat on the counter, kicking my legs slightly.

"If I answer your question...will you let me finish what I was calling you?"

Again, I pretended to think, same look. "Deal."

"Okay. What's your question?"

"Why are you nice to me? I mean when we first met like an couple hours ago...you weren't exactly friendly...And now...it feels like we met years and years ago...Are you sure you don't have male pms," I asked, looking at him in the eye, smiling.

"Well I mean I can't kill you. And I can tell you're not slutty...even though you gave me a peep show-"

"I did not give you a peep show! You watched me change while you were invisible or whatever you-"

"I was invisible. Than-"

"As I was saying you were invisible so it was not my fau-"

"It is too your fault since you know I can turn invisible-"

"I thought you got so pissed at me so much that you wen-"

"That I went away? Where would I go-"

"The library! Why do you keep interupting-"

"Why would I be in the library? I'm not a book-"

"Don't make fun of books! Why do-"

"I'm not a-"

"Would you-"

"No I-"

"Yes-"

"No!"

"Yes!" I got off the counter and went right up to him, finally face to face to Ryan's face.

"No."

"Yes." Closer.

"No." He moves closer.

"Yes." Closer. I can feel his breath on my lips. Sweet warm breath. The feeling of his breath again.

"No!" His lips were not even a centimeter away.

"Ye-" Our lips connected. His sweet lips. Even though they looked chap, but I couldn't feel them chap at all. Cold yes. But not chapped feeling. His lips moved with mine. Reality finally crashed in and I pulled away, covering my lips with my hand. "Did we just?"

"Yes...That was-"

"Your first kiss?" He nodded. "Mine too..."

"But you're gorgeous...How has no one kissed you?"

"I wasn't exactly nice to anyone. But they were all jealous how perfect I am. I wasn't accepted for who I was," I replied, looking away.

"I accept you," he mumbled.

"I accept you too," I smiled, messing with his hair, which he growled at faked snapped at me.

"Wow...you're actually not confident for once."

"Shut up! You tell anyone I'll make you lick my foot!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"Grrr! Not fair!"

"You sound like a little kid!"

"I'm only 19!"

"And I'm 17 so I can act like a little kid...and YOU MAY NOT!" I growled, poking his chest, pretending to be angry. He stuck his tongue out at me. "You better put that away or you better use it, young man!" I glared, putting my hands on my hips.

That's when he used it. He licked my...CHEEK! I screamed and pushed him away, flailing my arms around. "EWWW! You have icky saliva!" I squealed, wiping his warm saliva. "That's so gross," I laughed, wiping his saliva back on him. _I'm so glad we're not awkward after that kiss..._

"Autumn...can I ask you something?"

_Uh oh.._"Sure." I asked, trying to play it cool.

"Did that kiss...mean anything to you?" _Shit! Why that question! Why couldn't it of been do you want to listen to more music? No! It has to be the one question I didn't want to hear. If I say yes, then me and Ryan...I don't know how that will turn out...and if I say no, then he thinks I am a slut and I lose him forever as my friend...But it's not like me and Ryan would ever EVER get together right? He's a ghost and doesn't deserve me. I mean he's gorgeous but those anger issues got to go! Surprisingly he hasn't actually meant to cut me but he has a sever case of male pms then he goes back to being nice...I have no clue! What am I going to do! _

"Autumn? You still in there?" He asked, waving his pale, clawed hand in front of my face_. _I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Sorry. Zoned out."

"Oh..."he mumbled, looking down.

"So...what are we going to do with the ghosts? I'm sure the last ghost has been released. They're probably trying to-" I was stopped by looking at another threatening character that had just entered the kitchen. The Hammer. He glared at me and took one of his nails out of his shoulder, and came at me. I screamed, which captured Ryan's attention, whose back was to the Hammer. Ryan turned toward the Hammer and saw he was there. "GEORGE! SHE'S MINE! BACK OFF!"

"Oh look! Ryan's gone soft for that little bitch! What happened to your kill all bitches!"

"She's not a slut! I can't kill her!"

"Why? Did you finally get sick of killing? Have you reformed?" The Hammer aka George laughed. I just watched as the two ghosts argued back and forth, hoping Ryan wouldn't get hurt. _What if Ryan gets hurt? He's the only real friend I have real had...and I just met him! I can't let him get hurt if it comes to that between them to! I'll have to help Ryan. _


	8. Chapter 8

"Aww, little Ryan can't take killing his lover girl," George said, before laughing. "I crack myself up."

"Leave George," Ryan growled, showing his sharp teeth.

"What happened to your cage? Did she cut it off you so she could kiss you," he smirked, and gave Ryan a daring look. _Did he see…?_

"So what if she did cut off my cage?" He hissed, trying to get in George's face, but failed since George was inches taller. I watched, waiting for them to attack each other.

"Aww, you did fall in love with her…how…stupid of you! Her uncle is the one who captured us again! Did you not realize that?" He growled, pushing Ryan back. Ryan looked stun by this piece of information. _What's wrong with him? Didn't he know Drake was my uncle...The Withered Lover did...He has to of...right? _He looked at me, hurt in his light blue eyes.

"Ryan..."

"You even let the enemy call you by your first name...pathetic!" George exclaimed. With that last remark, George disappeared.

"Ryan?" I called to him, coming closer to him. "Are you okay?" I reached my hand, about to touch his arm, when he exploded.

"Don't touch me," he seethed, turning towards me completely. I sensed the anger/hurt/hatred coming off him.

"Ryan...didn't you know Drake was my uncle? I thought all of you knew..." I whispered, looking down.

"Don't fucking lie to me! You knew I didn't know, you fucking bitch! You tricked me!" He screamed. I glared at him, fueled by his insult.

"I wasn't lying to you! I thought you fucking knew I was related to Drake! Why else would I be living in this fucking nut house! For kicks? I did nothing wrong!" I yelled, right in his face.

"So you're sooooo innocent aren't you! YEAH RIGHT! Like you didn't know there was fucking ghosts in the basement! I bet you even helped your uncle recapture us! How could I ever have thought you were different! You're just a good for nothing whore! I'm done with this and I'm done with you!" And with that, Ryan disappeared.

"URGGHHH!" I screamed, and stomped back to the dance room. I shoved my iPod into the iHome there and started playing, 'Bodies' by Drowning Pool. I danced out my rage...well some of it. Once the song ended, I still wanted to kill something. _Fuck you Ryan. I don't need you! _I rested my forehead against the cold glass, and took off my ghost glasses, staring at the woods around the house, panting slightly.

"Bravo, Autumn," a unfamiliar voice said, followed by a soft clapping. I bit my lip and looked to the door, where he stood. My uncle Drake. "You have grown haven't you?" I felt his eyes traveling all over my body, making me feel like I was wearing too little.

"What the hell are you doing here?...You're-"

"Dead? No my pet. I'm quite the opposite. I'm quite alive." He smirked, coming closer.

"But...you were dead! You were ice cold and had no pulse!"

"So the dummy did look like me," he laughed.

"No!" I yelled. "You're dead!"

"Now now, little one. I'm not dead. I'm perfectly alive. And I need your help."

"My help?...My help with what?"

"With my work! You have to know about it!"

"What do you mean help with your work?"

"You've taken Latin for 3 years have you not?"

"Yes I have."

"Then you can read the book! I need you to read the spells so the ghosts give their power to the machine!"

"So you can become the most powerful man alive? No fucking way, you freak! What you did to those ghosts was-"

"What I did was what I had to do! I need them-"

"I already know! I talked to the withered lover-"

"That woman could never keep her mouth shut. You must help me though!"

"Why must I help you," I growled, putting my hands on my hips.

"Or I will hurt you...and you r family...maybe even a certain ghost you kissed by the name of Ryan," he smiled. My eyes widened. _He's been watching me the whole fucking time! That sick pervert!_

"You can't-"I began to beg.

"Then help me," he smirked at me. I looked at the ground.

"Would ordering the ghosts to give their power to the machine...hurt them?" I whispered. He laughed, and put his hand on my shoulder and lifted my chin up with his other.

"Of course not, my dear. Now we have things to do...come alone," he said, before grabbing my pale, cold hand and dragging me away, as I placed my glasses back on. He pulled me toward the basement. On the way down the stairs, I noticed the shattered remains of the glass protection I had put in the door way to prevent anymore ghosts to come upstairs. _Great...I need to think of a plan...a lot of plans. A plan to save my family from the ghosts and a plan to help the ghosts...even that mother fucker Ryan..._I then realized that Drake had dragged me into the room with the machine. The machine was spinning rapidly, the gears almost flying around each other.

"Oh my god.." I whispered under my breath, staring at this machine.

"Beautiful isn't it? You should thank Cyrus for letting me being his assistant...rather than that shit faced psychic," Drake growled, while flipping through a massive book. Finally, he stopped and showed a page with Latin spells on it, I'm guessing. _Does he expect me to read this? I can barely even slightly read this..._"Read it!"

"I..can't," I said, looking at him as if he belongs in the nut house.

"You fucking bitch do as I say or I will hurt your precious Ryan!" He growled._He did not just fucking threaten me! I'm going to kick the shit out of him!  
_

"Are you fucking threatening me?" I growled, before I punched him in the face. Of course, that made him angry and we ended up in a brawl. Before I knew it, he had me pinned against the wall, his hands wrapped around my throat, making it slightly difficult to breathe since I wasn't lifted up in the air.

"You fucking whore! I should of just killed you when I had the chance...even though now you have a beautiful body...I bet you're still a virgin." He growled, before forcing his lips onto mine. He licked my bottom lip then bit it hard, making me open my mouth in pain, so he could shove his tongue down my throat. Unfortunately he forgot to close the door while he was attacking me. All I heard was insane laughter before my uncle was pulled off me. I fell to the floor, holding my probably bruised throat, and coughing violently. Ryan attacked my uncle with such rage as I watched, still on the floor, panting slightly. _Wow...he is hot when he's angry...OH GOTH! I SAID IT AGAIN!..screw it! It's how I feel leave it be! Not like he can read my thoughts or something! _

The fight went on and on, as I watched, wondering who will win. _Definitely Ryan. He can't die...unlike my disgusting uncle. _Finally after a good 10 minutes of their bloody fight, my uncle laid unconscious. I looked at Ryan to see him about to slit my uncle's throat. "Ryan...Don't...He's already knocked out...He's not worth killing. He will be suffering enough when he wakes up." I whispered, placing my hand on his shoulder. He pushed my hand off him.

"Don't touch me," he growled. Of course, this pissed me off! _So he's still fucking pissed at me? What the fuck? And then he saves me-_ "I should of fucking known you would be a sick enough whore to have sex with your own fucking uncle!"

"You've got to be kidding me! You think I wanted to choke on my uncle's tongue that tasted like shit by the way!"

"You sure look like you wanted it! You were pressing your body on his weren't you!"

"He had me fucking pinned to the wall!"

"Yeah right! Am I suppose to believe that horse shit?"

"If you really think I liked that disgusting pervert...why did you stop it?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips, and getting in his personal space. He glared at me, and crossed his arms over his chest. "No answer? Surprise surprise," I exclaimed, beginning to turn away. Before I could turn away completely, Ryan grabbed my chin and brought his lips against mine, kissing me softly. My eyes slowly closed and I wrapped my arms around him, beginning to move my lips along with his. _  
_


	9. Chapter 9

He slowly pulled his lips off mine. I kept my eyes closed, trying to focus on trying to breathe. "Does that answer your question?" He asked, still holding me in his arms.

I smiled, and opened my amber eyes, looking him straight in his icy bluish gray eyes. "Maybe," I smiled.

"Maybe yes or maybe no," he asked.

"Maybe maybe," I replied.

"You're still stubborn, I see," he smiled, laughing slightly. I laughed along with him until a giant yawn escaped my lips. "Tired?"

"No."

"Uh huh. Yeah right. Let's get you to bed," he replied.

"What about my uncle?" I asked, peering over at the still knocked out body, lying on the bloody floor. _Wow…Ryan surely kicked Drake's ass…Then again, it wasn't really a fair fight. A ghost verses my slow uncle. My uncle had no chance. _

"We'll lock him in one of the glass cubes! Let's see how he likes being contained." Ryan laughed.

"Perfect idea," I smiled, as we began to drag him to a cube, then pulled down one of the levers with the symbol of the angry princess on it. The machine behind us began to stutter and slow. I turned around to make sure it didn't explode like it did last time. "Okay...the house isn't exploding..."

"And your uncle is in a cube and won't be able to be released. Now you are going to bed!"

"I don't want to go to-"I was cut off by Ryan scooping me up in his arms. "Put me down!"

"Not a chance in hell," he smirked, beginning to carry me bridal style out of the basement. I kept waiting for a ghost to appear but surprisingly none did.

"Ryan?"

"Yes, Autumn?"

"Where are all the ghosts?"

"I don't know. I don't have a ghost tracking device!" He exclaimed, as he went up the stairs then began to walk to my bedroom. He laid me gently on my bed, covering my body with the black cotton sheets. He kissed my forehead. "Sleep tight."

He turned to leave, when I grabbed his sleeve. "Ryan…."

"Yes?"

"Will you sleep with me for the night?" I asked, looking into his eyes. "I don't want to be alone…"

"Why?" He asked, turning towards me completely, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because...uh...what if one of the ghosts tries to attack?" I asked.

"Give me the real reason."

"No. You should feel grateful I even am letting you! I'm not telling the reason!" I growled. He sighed and laid down next to me, as I turned to face him.

"Why are you so cocky?"

"Cause I have a high self esteem. My dance teacher taught me that it is better to have high self esteem when you're a dancer or you won't take risks and your dancing will fail," I answered, cuddling closer to him, as he wrapped his cold arms around my thin waist.

"At least you're truthful and accept your cockiness. And you have a right to be cocky...you are beautiful," he mumbled, as I pressed myself against him, blushing madly.

"Thank you. You're beautiful too," I smiled, pinching his cheek softly. He rolled eyes but smiled. I chuckled and laid my head on his chest.

"Night, Autumn."

"Night, Ryan." I whispered, closing my eyes, and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I heard my mom in the kitchen, with my sister, singing. I yawned, and swung my legs over the edge of my bed, my feet not touching the ground. _Curse my shortness...I need to grow! _I stretched as I walked to the bathroom, not bothering to close my door. I turned on the shower, and looked at myself in the mirror, brushing my hair and teeth. I took off my clothing, taking my time, put them in my laundry basket and wrapped a towel around me. I went back into my room, not looking at my bed, and grabbed some clothing to wear. I spun around to walk back to the bathroom, when I saw Ryan, glaring on, my bed. In surprise/shock, I dropped my clothing...and my the memories of last night came into my head.

I looked down and saw I was naked, squeaking, and blushing. I wrapped my towel back around myself, and picked up my clothing.

"I'm so sorry Ryan! I didn't know you were still here."

"Sure...another peep show," he growled.I huffed and went back into my bathroom, closing the door and locking it.I put my new clothing on my counter, with my towel, and stepped into the warm shower. I relaxed my muscles and enjoyed the sensation of warmth creeping over my entire body. I washed my long black hair and my pale thin body, then got out of the shower, slowly.

I dried myself with my black fluffy towel and put my hair into a bun, getting dressed in my dark ripped skinny jeans, and a black tank top. I walked out of my bathroom, releasing the stream that had heated the room. I saw Ryan, sitting on my bed, reading one of my horror movie magazines. I tip toed to the front of the bed, and was about to pounce.

"Don't you dare," he said, not looking up from the magazine. I stared at him, my eyes widened.

"How..What...Huh?" I asked, completely confused how he knew my evil plan. _Does he have an 6th sense? Do all ghosts have that?_

"I heard you open the door but pretended not to notice you to see your reaction...I was waiting for you to huff and puff about me not paying attention," he smirked, putting down the magazine on my bedside table.

"I know I'm an attention whore...and you love it," I smiled, before sitting at my vanity table. I put on moisturizer, black eye shadow, and eyeliner. When I was done, I turned to Ryan.

"You're pretty...but. I prefer you with out make up," he smiled. I smiled, and tackle hugged him.

"That's the sweetest thing I've heard from someone else." I laughed.

"Autumn," I heard my mom call.

"Yes?"

"Who you talking to and where did those glasses come from?"She asked, entering my room.

"I was talking to myself and I found them," I replied, getting off Ryan, trying not to blush. _Thank god she can't see him. _

"Let me try them on," she said, reaching towards them. I stepped back.

"No! Find your own!"

"No! Just let me see them for a second," she asked.

"No," I answered. She grabbed them off my face, and quickly put them on her face, looking around her.


	10. Chapter 10

She screamed as she flew across the room, being scratched all over her body, with her struggling to protect herself. "MOM!" I screamed, running to her. Blood began to ooze from her, staining the glass wall and floor, as I tried to remove her from the wall, while the now familiar laughter filled my ears.

"Ryan! Let her go!" I screamed, as I began to push at the air, trying to push Ryan away from her. The scratches kept appearing on her as the attacked continued t occur. _Shit! What the fuck am I going to do!_ I began to cry, still trying to push Ryan away. Suddenly it all stopped. My mother fell to the floor.

I quickly sat on the ground, tears pouring down my cheeks, streaking them. "Mom…Mom? Please answer me," I whispered, placing her head on my lap, my tears mixing with her blood, removing the glasses. Her deep blue eyes slowly opened, looking at me.

"Autumn…" My mom croaked, as I cradled her head. "…I'm sorry about arguing with you…I'm sorry about moving…I shouldn't of…."

"I forgive you. Just please don't leave!" I cried.

" My darling….please…. Take care of your sister…. I love you…Take…care….," she whispered, before the life faded completely from her eyes and she slowly closed her deep blue eyes for the last time. Her body fell limp.

"No! Mom! Come back," I cried, beginning to shake her dead body. "No…" The fresh tears began to fall on her closed eyes. The eyes that I would never see open again. "I love you mom…" I whispered, stroking her still warm and bloody face. I placed the glasses over my amber eyes, and looked around the room. "RYAN!" I growled/yelled. He appeared before me, looking at my dead mother's body. His icy eyes meeting my hardened amber eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! I ORDERED YOU NOT TO HARM MY FAMILY!" I screamed, getting into his face.

"You have to continue to say it for it to work," he whispered, looking away.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU ATTACK HER!"

"She's a whore! Besides, she was going to stop me from seeing you-"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO DO NOW! I CAN'T HAVE YOU HURTING THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT! I'm taking my sister and leaving," I growled, leaving the room, trying to find my little sister.

"Autumn! Please reconsider!" He begged, following me.

"Shut the fuck up Jackal! I'm not staying! I have to do the best for my sist-" I stopped at the sight of my sisters slashed up body in her room. The floor had a huge puddle of her crimson blood. "Ryan...WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" I went to her remains and cradled her.

"I didn't do it...I was with you the whole time," he growled.

I barely heard him, as I cradled her in my arms, swaying her from side to side. "Oh Becka..I'm sorry...I should of protected you...I should of told mom and showed her the ghosts...I could of saved both of you...I love you," I whispered to her limp, bloody form.

"I'm sorry Autumn," Ryan began, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me...you...you...you fucking murderer!" I screamed, shoving him away while holding Becka in my other arm. Ryan looked shock, as I shoved him out of my way, going towards the door.

"Autumn! Please! I didn't mean to kill your mother! And I certainly didn't kill your fucking sister!" He cried, as I tried to find the button to open the door. Finally I found it, and watched as it slid open. I walked out into the cool, fresh air, which sent my skin into goosebumps. I walked towards the car, Ryan following, trying to keep up. "AUTUMN! Please don't go!"

"Leave me the fuck alone or I will kill you. I. Will. Kill. You!" I growled, as I put Becka in the front seat, not caring if the seat got bloody.

"AUTUMN! Please..don't leave me," Ryan said, grabbing my arm, turning me towards him.

"Jackal...whatever we fucking had...IS OVER," I yelled in his face, surely spitting in it. I got into the drivers seat, finding the keys in the cup holder where she always kept them, and slammed the door, leaving Ryan there, obviously shocked and depressed.

"Good bye, Ryan," I whispered, watching as he disappeared from view, as we packed up the long driveway, and going back towards the forest. I pushed in a CD, letting the music ease the silence of death in the car. 'Little Sister' by New Medicine began to play, just reminding me more and more of the moment. I began to sing along.

After a few hours, we had left the little town I had found a hour ago. I decided not to call the cops or anything. I mean saying my family was murderer by ghosts...Fast track to an insane asylum. I was just going to burn her body, so no dog could unbury her decayed body and she could rest in place. I drove till I found a deserted warehouse, with no houses around. The sky had turned pinkish orange with the setting sun, making the warehouse seem like a pink palace. _This is perfect for you Becka. You always wanted a pink palace and be a princess. _

I slowly got out of the station wagon and look for somethings to burn. After 30 minutes, I had a good pile of dried leaves, weeds, and sticks from the woods surrounding the warehouse. I placed Becka's body on the pile, after finding a lighter in the glove box. I lit the base of dried weeds, watching as the flame engulfed everything, including my baby sister. I had 'Little Sister' playing in the background, and whispered, "Oh Becka...you would of been so great in life...if only the Angry Princess hadn't ended it..."

_I knew Ryan didn't so it...The wound's were too straight for Ryan's claws...Why didn't the Angry Princess just attack me...Not her...What did Becka do to her...She couldn't even defend herself. She couldn't see the attacker. She wouldn't of been strong enough to fight her off even if she could of...I love you Becka.I love you Mom. _I thought, growing more and more angry at the ghosts for taking my family away. I already knew what I would have to do. Take Revenge.

**Hey guys! Sorry about being sooo late. I had to consult my adviser on what to do next. Thanks for all the support! I love you guys =]**


	11. Chapter 11

_3 years later_

"Valerie! Fucking pick up this damn food!" My boss screamed at me, from the kitchen. I quickly grabbed the plate of food, ignoring the burning on my already scarred skin, and gracefully gave Table 2 their food, avoiding collisions with other people and other waitresses.

I felt a tug on the short deep red skirt I was wearing, and turned on my heels, meeting eyes with a random biker. "Hey baby! What type those legs open?" He almost groaned, wiggling his eyebrows, trying to be seductive…I think. Or he was having a seizure. I was never sure.

I wished I could punch him in his groin, but I noticed my boss watching from across the diner. I just gave him an icy glare that could give a snowman the chills and walked back to the counter, checking my other tables for tabs and tips.

"Only $4! That mother fucker!" The heavily made up waitress next to me growled, stuffing the money down her bra. I believed her name was Corrine. I was not really close to anyone in the restaurant...well was not really close to anyone.

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up and deal with it? What about stop wasting your fucking money on plastic surgery and your shitty make up collection! Neither is working for you." I replied, smiling sweetly at me.

"Why you little-"

"What are you going to do, bitch?" I smirked.

"You need to respect me!"

"Why? Because I need to respect my elders?" I asked, before grabbing another plant from my glaring boss. I just rolled my eyes, and delivered the food, passing the biker on my way back to the counter again.

"Come on baby! Come on and try a real man!" He said, grabbing me by my thin waist, pulling me onto his lap. I looked over to my boss and saw he was making food, completely oblivious to anything. I smirked and turned to the douche bag.

"Well sugar, I cant say no to that," I said, fake smiling at him, before crushing his foot through his fake leather boot cladded foot, causing him to give a slight yelp. _Don't want your friends to think you're a wuss huh? Oh they will if you try this again. _"You touch me again and I'll cut your tiny prick off. Now leave me a good tip or I will hunt you down," I growled in his face, before getting off him. Soon the bikers left, causing me to smirk and glided to the table, collecting a $20 tip for 2 $5 drinks. I stuck the tip into my sports bra, and went to the counter, putting the $10's into the cash registers.

I went into the dimmed back and basically ripped off the apron, walking to my locker. I grabbed my black messenger bag and shoved the black apron into it, then took out my Demonia black combat boots. I took off the white tennis shoes the restaurant made us buy so we don't 'scuff the already damaged floor.' I believe it was so we can't defend ourselves, assuming we didn't have actual muscles in our legs. _Idiots. They don't think we actually can defend ourselves without heels or platforms. _I thought, while pulling my boots on. I turned, grabbed my disturbed hoodie from the ugly green locker, slamming the door.

"Wow...You really are a freak," a heard another waitress say, from behind me. I turned to her, glaring at the barbie look alike waitress.

"So what? What are you the freak police?"

"I wish! Then I wouldn't have to see you're ugly ass face everyday," she said, going to her locker.

"Aww. Is someone still hurt from me fucking kicking your ass last week?"

"Shut the fuck up. I don't even want to hear your annoying voice any-"

"My annoying voice? You sound like you sucked down helium and your voice got stuck like that! It would explain your lack of brain cells. I really hope you get hit by a bus." I replied, walking out through the back of the diner and going to my cheap car. Driving to my house only took 15 minutes but thanks to the traffic here, it would take at least 30 to get to my house.

"Today is the 3rd anniversary of the murders of Becka and her mother, Jessy. The body of young Becka was never found but her blood was found all over the kitchen. The mothers body was found with deep slash marks all over her. The main suspect was Jessy's eldest daughter, Autumn. The daughter's father said that Autumn never got along with the family and had a violent past. Autumn has never been-" I turned off the radio, and pulled into my house. I turned off the car and rested my head on the steering wheel, breathing deeply. _I have never shed a tear after I burned Becka's bodies and scattered her ashes around that warehouse. I will not succumb to pathetic emotions. Not now. Not ever again. _I thought, angrily before exiting my car and walking to my door, unlocking it quickly. I locked the door again, after entering and went to my room, shutting my bedroom door as well, facing the door.

"You know it takes forever to find you," a heard a male voice say. I turned around and glared at the face I saw.


	12. Chapter 12

"What do you want?" I snarled at my uncle, giving him my signature icy cold glare. He just smiled, his scarred cheeks moving along with his lips.

"Aww. No hi? I knew you would be difficult. With your poor family dead. And your father's lying." He smiled at me, getting off my bed, coming towards me. I kept my ground, pushing the fear of him to the back of my mind. _Don't give him what he wants. Fight him to the very end. _I growled, as he approached.

"What do you want, mother fucker?"

"Aww what's wrong? Why are you so angry at me? I didn't get your mother and sister killed. That was all you. Well...with the help of those spirits. Ryan misses you! It helps me torture him," he smiled. _Don't let him get to you. Don't give in to feelings! Ryan I mean the Jackal killed the only family you had and forced you into hiding! But the angry princess killed Becka- And the Jackal killed your mom! Don't you even care about her! Well duh but not as much as- Don't even finish that thought! Both are already dead! It doesn't matter if you cared more about Becka more_!

"Would you just answer my fucking question! What do you want!" I shrieked, pinning him to a wall, glaring into his cold gray eyes.

"Feisty. I like it. I need you to do something for me."

"I will not help you." I growled. Suddenly, he spun me around, pulling my arms behind my back holding them with one hand, my back against him. I fought against him, trying to kick him or step on his feet.

"You will not have a choice in the matter. You will help me. Whether you like it or not." He whispered in my ear, as he placed a cloth over my mouth and nose. The world began to spin, as I felt unconsciousness take over me. My body grew limp into his arms, and the world disappeared.

* * *

I woke up, my mind aching in my skull. I refused to open my eyes, knowing that there was probably going to be a bright light on the other side of my lids, which would make my aching worse. _Sooner or later I will. I'll wait for later to come. _Instead, I lay there, feeling the soft fabric under my body, and the warm plush blanket on my body. Then the memories of what happened entered my head. My amber eyes snapped open, then quickly shut because of the pain in my head, to quick for me to get a clear look of where I was. Not like I needed it. _God dammit. Why am I back here? Where everything happened?_

"Autumn, baby. I know you're wake up. You can open your eyes." I heard my uncle call. I growled, then slowly opened my eyes, wanting to be able to see an attack coming. I felt my face, feeling glasses on me. The glasses. My eyes darted around the room, waiting for a ghost to appear. "Don't worry, my bride. They're all locked up downstairs...for now." My eyes found my uncle's standing form.

"What do you mean by bride! I am not marrying you! Nor helping you at all!"

"Like I said before...You have no choice in any matter." He basically purred at me. I gave him a look of disgust, and hate. He strutted over to me, his scarred face glowing victory. I smirked, knowing my comment will kick his victory to Mars.

"I see the Jackal kicked your ass and you still have the scars to prove it," I smirked. I watched, as his ego slowly deflated. He glared at me.

"Bitch. You will help me and be my bride. Very very soon."

I gave him a even worse disgusted look. "Look, Scarface. It's illegal for us to be married! We're related!" I growled, through my clenched teeth.

"Aww. That's where you're wrong. Autumn and I are related. Me and Valerie are NOT related. So me and you can be wed. By the way, nice job. Getting a new identity and everything. You are so perfect to be my bride. Quick thinker. Smart. Smoking hott," he said, checking me out at the end.

"You're a pig. You're 40! I'm 20!" I growled, getting off the bed, and going right into his face.

"A man wants what a man wants. Besides have you not seen Hugh Hefner? He's like 80 and the hot bitches he's with are 20!"

"I'm not a Playboy bunny!"

"You will be my Playboy bunny," he smirked, as a look of utter repulsion, and loathing.

"I will never be your anything! Including your wife," I shrieked, spitting in his slapped me, causing me to turn my head. The sting in my cheek, gave me more fuel to almost rip him to shreds. _Autumn, calm down. You already have two murders on your file. You don't need three. _I turned my face slowly back to him, glaring.

"You will be my wife, even if I have to drug you into it. I will make you my wife. There's no getting around it. No ghost can help you." He growled. I glared. "Oh stop that glaring! You will have your pretty face stuck like that."I gave him a dirty look, making him glare, before I stopped glaring. "Good girl. Listen to your new master." I just looked at him. "Well. Let's go get married. My way. Where you can't object."

* * *

"Now you're man and wife. Kiss your bride," said the man before me. My uncle's version of a wedding was not having me speak. At all. Just stand there. As my uncle kissed me, I couldn't help but remember how the Jackal used to kiss.

When we entered his house, he finally stopped kissing me. I still had the same clothes on from yesterday along with the glasses. "I know you're a virgin so I won't be so rough with you..." he whispered in my ear, trying to be seductive.I pushed him away, and stomped off, hoping I would lose him in the maze.

"Autumn! Come back here!" I heard him cry, before his pounding foot steps began to follow me. I started to run, my combat boots slamming on the floor, echoing. "Autumn!"

I ran down the stairs, into the basement, passing by the familiar cages. Even _his._ I couldn't stop. I had to keep going. To stop him from finding me. Before he took my innocence. The only thing I held dear to me. Was my innocence. Everything else was gone now. My family was murdered in my hands, when I should of been protecting them. I hid in one of the main corners, but was able to see down the halls that he could come towards me through. I looked over my head, waiting for footsteps to approach. Suddenly I heard _his _laughter. His insane laughter. I looked towards my right to see him, approaching me quickly. He picked me up and spun me around.

"Autumn! You came back!" He cried, when he finally put me back on the ground. I just looked at him, remembering the way he attacked my mother. "Autumn?"

"Don't come near me," I whispered, backing away before running again.


	13. Chapter 13

I ran until I was on the first floor. In Becka's old room. Her stuffed animals were still sprawled on her pink bed. The bed still unmade. Her boxes were still half unpacked. I felt the unfamiliar and unwelcomed feeling of hot tears on my face. I growled at myself and roughly wiped the tears away with my palms. "Oh Autumn. Please don't cry." A voice whispered. A voice I hadn't heard in so long.

"Mom?" I asked, slowly turning around. There her slashed ghost stood. Her clothes were ripped and blood. Her skin still held the evidence of the Jackal's wrath. She held open her slashed up arms toward me but I refused to move. "Why...Why are you still here?..." Her arms dropped to her cut sides.

"I was killed here remember? If you die a violent death, you never leave Earth. You're bounded here. Nothing can help."

"Is...Is...Becka here?"

"Yes...she's downstairs with the others. They aren't as bad as you would believe ghosts would be."

"They killed you! How can they not be as bad as they seem to be?"

"Because I understand. They didn't have a choice. It's their nature. But you wouldn't understand! You were never understanding! You always thought you were right about everything! Just like your worthless father! By the way, Drake told us about what he said about you. He was incorrect about you killing us but you did always resist us! Even when we knew what was best. I hope you're fucking happy that we're dead because of you!"

"How is it my fault! I fucking told you to not use the glasses! You never listened to anything I said!"

"Why would I want to listen to your lies!"

"Sometimes I was telling the truth!"

"Like when! You were always sneaking out and partying!"

"I was not! I just went to visit my-"

"Yeah right! And I still have a beating heart!"

"Even in death you won't listen! Nor let me finish a fucking sent-"

"Don't you dare use that language with me! Or I will smack your mouth off! Along with your ego!"

"What ego!"

"You know your ego! Its not cute it's annoying! I'm so perfect! I am so this! I am so that! Give me a break!"

" I don't do that anymore mother! And I don't have a ego! I'm leaving!"I pushed past her and stomped off.

"You were always so dramatic!" I heard her call after me. Suddenly I was yanked into a room, and the door slid close behind me.

"Autumn..please talk to me," came a small voice.

"What do you want? You killed my family!"

"I only killed your mother because it looked like she was attacking you! I was trying to protect you!"

"That's bull shit! You heard us talking about the glasses! She wanted to try them on."

"At least you're talking to me..." he whispered.

"Which I shouldn't be...now why did you pull me into here?"

"Because I wanted to apologize to you."

"Well...your apology isn't accepted." I growled, crossing my arms, leaning against the glass wall, still keeping an eye out for Drake. "Stupid loon, must be pretty deaf to have not heard me and my mother..." I whispered.

"What was that?"

"Drake's after me," I explained.

"Why is he after you? I thought he was gone for good!" He exclaimed, grabbing my hand...when he felt the ring. The diamond ring that Drake shoved on my hand, which I had forgotten about. "Autumn...what is these?"

"What is what," I asked, looking out of the wall.

"This fucking ring! You married him didn't you? How could you!"

"How could I? Do you think I wanted to marry that fucking loser! Why would I want to be married to him? When it's his fault I came here! When he was the reason we came here! When he was the reason my family died!" I cried out. The now familiar again feeling of tears came over me, and dropped to my knees. "He wants to rape me..."

"He what!" Ryan yelled.

"He forced me to marry him..."

"I will kill him," Ryan growled, before coming to my side, holding me tightly, while I pushed him off.

"No. I will kill him. I have to. Or I will die trying," I growled, getting off my knees. "I'm not weak like I use to be. Time has made me grow stronger. I don't need you to fend for me. I'm able to kill him myself."

"Autumn! You can't do this alone! I don't want you-"

"Hurt? I'm not some pathetic bitch! I can handle myself! I'm not the weak girl, you remember. I will defeat him myself...I just need to prepare. Mental and physically." I replied, walking to the door.

"Wait! Autumn! I didn't apologize..."

"You don't have to apologize...it's not your fault I came here in the first place..it's his."

"Still..I killed your mother. Just say you forgive me...please," he pleaded softly.

"Fine. I forgive you." I said, looking into his eyes. The eyes I grew to love.

"Prove it." He whispered, stepping closer to me. He put his arms around me, and kissed me hard. I instantly began to kiss him as well, my hands finding his hair. His scent enriched my soul , and my body pressed against him, as he wrapped his arms tighter around me. After a few minutes, we pulled our lips apart, but rested our foreheads against each others. "Promise me you won't leave like that again."

"I promise... as long as you promise to let me kill Drake myself."

"Can I please help?"

"No. I must do it alone."

"Can you at least wait? Gather your strength tomorrow...Tonight...be mine. Just in case it's the last time," he whispered to me. I looked into his eyes.

"I will," I said, before crashing my lips against his.

* * *

**Hey! sorry i haven't updated in awhile. Personal stuff has been going on. Also my computer is acting up as well. I'll try to update more often, I promise. And the next chapter...will probably be a lemon. I will have a sign that says where it begin and where it ends, for those who do not wish to read a lemon. For those who don't know what a lemon is, it's a sex scene. Don't like, skip it. Thanks for the reviews!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Suddenly the other part of my mind started to act up. _ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE! He killed your family! He might of helped the angry princess! Don't fall for his fucking games, or your no better than the whore he called you! _That thought made me push him away, my pale hands feeling the white fabric of the straight jacket. I walked out of the library I was in, with the Jackal behind me.

"What the fuck, Autumn! What are you doing!" Jackal's screams followed me.

"I can't kiss the murderer of my fucking family! Let alone sleep with him! Especially with my crazy uncle trying to fuck me as well as you! I can't fucking take guys!" I screamed at him, turning towards him. He stopped in his tracks, the restraints on his jacket, clinking against each other at the sudden halt.

"For. The. Last. Time. I didn't fucking murder your family! I apologized for your stupid mother's death, but you didn't like her anyway so I don't get why the fuck you even care," he hissed, glaring at me. His icy glared began to chill me but I refused to show that I was scared of him.

"I might not have been great friends with my mother but she still gave birth to me! Don't even fucking make it seem like you care about me! I don't even know why I let you cloud my judgment! You are nothing more than a psycho freak!"

"You fucking whore! I hope your beloved uncle rapes you! Or I will!" And with that, the Jackal was gone. I looked at the floor, the glowing yellow Latin spells illuminating the glass floor.

"My sweet bride, there you are." His disgusting voice called out to me. A shudder of disgust and rage shook my pale, and now curvy body. I turned on the heels of my black combat boots, the little black cocktail dress my uncle had me wear moved with the movement. I made my amber eyes turned to slits as I glared at my 'husband'. He was leaning against the glass wall, his scarred lips had a smirk played on them. "You denied poor little jackal, didn't you?" I continued to glare at him, as he slowly moved closer. The Oxfords he wore made light slapping noises against the glass floor with every step he made. "I'm proud that you stayed loyal to your beloved. I made the right choice in choosing you instead of looking for someone else. Now is not our time sadly. I am too tired to have our honeymoon nor punish you for running. Let's just put you in your punishment cell and call it even."

"Punishment cell? You have a fucking punishment cell?"

"Yes. It's downstairs. Where your precious Jackal is," he said, almost right in front of me. I stood my ground, refusing to move back even though one part of my mind was screaming at me to move. To run. But I was through with running. Instead, I was planning my revenge. _Screw the promise I made Jackal. I'm killing him. Tonight. _

"But...baby, the Jackal means nothing to me. I want to be with you," I said, circling my arms around his neck. Drake's smirk instantly dropped, and a surprised face crossed over his face but was then replaced with a suspicious look.

"What made you want to be with me," he growled. _Wow...he's not the brightest crayon in the crayola box. Perfect. _

"I just realized how devilishly handsome you are, my darling..husband," I replied, swallowing my saliva that I wanted to spit on him.

"Well my young bride, let us finish our wedding deed," he purred, wrapping his arms around my thin waist, pulling me closer to him. The suspicion he had held was now gone from his. "We can talk about your punishment later." He kissed my lips, painted a crimson color for our wedding. I swallowed the viral taste in my mouth as I kissed his cold lips back, taking his attention from anything else around him. I swiftly brought my knee up and into his hard groin. He instantly pushed me on the ground, before doubling over, holding his probably bruised groin.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" He screamed at me, through gritted yellow teeth. I glared at him, making my eyes look like slits of a snake.

"I'm stupid? You're the one who thought I, or any woman or man, would want to fuck a disgust rapist like you!" I spat, actually spitting the viral taste I had into his pained angry face, before running faster than before, using the anger I had as energy to propel me forward.

"YOU GET BACK HERE," was all I heard before I was out of ear shot of his cursing fit. Before I knew where I was going, I was in the basement. I screamed as I came face to face with the angry princess.

"Looks like the little girl has lost her savior. I heard what you and the Jackal were talking about. I finally get to kill you." She smiled, amusing herself with her words. I backed up, hitting the glass corridor wall I had trapped myself in. The angry princess moved slowly toward me, a creepy smile upon her beautiful, slashed face. Her blood stained glittering knife was beginning to raise by her soaked dark hair.

"Please...what did I do to you?" I asked, with a pleading look on my face.

"You lived." was her simple answer as she began her slashing. "I'm going to draw out your death just so you can feel the pain I felt when I ended it." She slowly ran the sharp blade through the layers of my skin, causing an creeping river of red to drown the flesh she cut. The air around each wound began to sting almost as much as the slicing and slashing she caused. The warmth my skin once held was beginning to leave me and my breathing became shaky. I began to lose all my glasses fell to the floor, cracking at the impact of glass against glass.

"DANA!" Came a devilish scream. I was barely conscious when the assault stopped. "Autumn?" came a quiet whisper.

"What...whose...there?" I asked. My voice was barely there. It was like a breath barely escaping my lips.

"It's me. Ryan. Are you alright?"

"Ryan?..."

"Yes, Autumn. Are you alright?"

"Where are you?...I can't see you.."

"I'm right beside you," he whispered, before placing my head into his lap.

"It's so cold...what's happening..."

"Come on Autumn! We have to get you upstairs. I have to take care of you, like you took care of me." He whispered, before picking me up and carrying me upstairs. To me, it just looked like I was floating in midair whenever I looked into the engraved glass walls. I saw the slashes the angry princess caused. She had slashed my arms open and some of my chest, cutting through the fabric of my dark lacy cocktail dress to get to my chest. I looked like a rag doll that had been played with too much over the years. I was surprised I was still breathing even, when Ryan finally put me on a bed. Slowly he slid glasses onto my face so I could see what he was doing.

"Ryan...why are you helping me?"

"I couldn't just let that bitch kill the only good woman I have ever known...you're the only female who isn't selling herself in the alleys."

* * *

**Hey darlings!**

**Sorry about the late update! Been pretty busy lately. I really hope I can start updating more soon! I know I said there was probably going to be a lemon in this one but I decided to wait and have Autumn and Ryan's relationship rekindle. thanks for the comments! **


	15. Chapter 15

"Ryan...I have to tell you something," I mumbled, trying to keep consciousness.

"Autumn. It can wait, I have to clean your wounds," he mumbled.

"But...I have to...tell you..." That's the last thing I remembered before I lost consciousness.

When I woke up, my body felt like it was in a train wreck. It felt stiff, like I had been a scarecrow for a few hours. I looked at my body, through half closed eyes. I noticed that each wound that the Angry Princess had left on me was covered with white, cotton gauze. No blood had gotten through them yet. I looked around the room I was in. The walls were still covered with the Latin curses that kept the ghosts back.

"Ryan.." I croaked, my voice weak.

"Autumn," came a soft reply from beside me. I looked over to see Ryan sitting in a chair._ "_Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"I feel like I was hit by a bus...but I should recover...how did my wounds...did you do this?"

"Do what?" He asked. He was standing by my bedside, his hands holding my left hand.

"Did you..cover my cuts?"

"Yes. I found a first aid kit in the kitchen. I found some medicine too...The wrapper said pain relievers. I thought you could use some," he said, handing me two small white capsules, and a glass of water. I took the capsules, and swallowed them without the water.

"Thank you. Why are you being nice to me again? I thought I was just some common whore! That you wanted me to get raped by Drake...or you would," I asked, remembering our argument.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. You aren't a whore. You're a beautiful young woman. Any gentleman would be lucky to have you. I don't want your uncle to rape you. I was angry because you wouldn't accept my apology...Will you please accept my apology for exploding like that? It isn't gentlemanly of me."He asked, looking at the glass door.

"I accept both of your apologies. I was wrong to blame you for both my mother and my sisters death. I know you didn't kill my sister. That mother fucking bitch did," I growled the last part. But he didn't seem to mind the last part. A huge insane smile spread across his blueish pale damaged skin, showing yellowish teeth.

"Thank you," he replied, the smile never fading. I smiled back slightly, knowing sooner or later that Ryan would hate me. _Why did I have to come back to this place? I could of lived a life in hiding but nooo. My fucking uncle had to find me and ruin my whole plan! Fuck! _

"Ryan...there is something I have to tell you.."

"It can wait, my dear," he whispered, before tilting my head toward him more with the very tips of his fingers. He brought his cold, blue lips to my red ones. Our lips moved with passion, but I could tell Ryan was holding back. I pulled away quickly, and turned away.

"Darling...why did you pull away?"

"You're holding back...why?"

"I don't want you to leave. I'm scared that you'll be like everyone else and not bother with being there for me...just like my mother." He yelled the last part. The hatred I could feel vibrating off his usually cold body...in fact his body had grown very hot. I could feel the heat waves coming off of him.

"Ryan...I have to tell-"

"Darling. Please. I'm sure it can wait...I just want to enjoy the time we have before you leave again." I could tell by his voice that he was trying not to break down. I turned my head towards him, making my amber eyes come in contact with his blue eyes.

"I won't leave you unless I have to. I promise." I whispered. His blue eyes started searching mine for something. I didn't know what he was looking for but I guess he found it, because seconds later his lips were attached to mine in a passionate, loving frenzy. I tried my best to give him as much passion as he gave me. Before I knew, what was happening he had removed my shirt, not even scratching my skin on my stomach. I pulled away, and looked him in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rush you! Here's your sh-" I cut him off with a sensual kiss, before slowly pulling away for the third time.

"It wasn't that...I just wanted to be sure you were sure about this. About...well..." I didn't know how to word it. I knew the words but didn't want to say it. I began to blush, realizing I had been acting like a scared school girl. _Fucking grow up, Autumn. It's just sex!_

"Did you know you're cute when you blush? And I know what you're meaning to say. I'm sure, Autumn. I want my first and last be you."

"First?"

"Yes...you would be my first. Would I be..."

"Yes..."

"You mean you haven't with another man?"

"No...after I left this house, I went into hiding basically," I responded. He looked away. "You've heard what they're saying about me...haven't you?"

"Drake has a nosy notion. He...told us about what happened and how you disappeared."

"Oh...well I'm not disappearing again. I promise...Ryan." I whispered. He smiled, and kissed me hard. A kiss unlike the previous ones. Nothing was held back as his hands crawled along my tan curves. I shuddered and pulled away for the last time. "I don't have to worry about getting pregnant with a ghost child do I?" I smiled, as we both chuckled before our lips rejoined.

* * *

**That's right readers. Next chapter is going to be a lemon, I promise this time. I know I haven't updated in a short while like I said I would but drama has occurred and now I have very little time on the weekends. But now I'm out for break so I should be able to update more. Thanks for the comments! **


	16. NOTE

Sorry i havent been writing for alonggg time guys! my life has just been pretty hectic! i'm going to try and get the next chapter up soon! thanks for the reviews, sarcastic ones and all!

thanksssss


	17. Chapter 16

Ryan looked at me, as I began to slide off his straightjacket, leaving only his strong yet small body in his dirty white pants. I couldn't help but stare at his torso. There were a few scars and burns but nothing much.

"Autumn...Why are you staring at me?" Ryan asked in a tight voice,but I could still hear a tint of fear in his voice.

"You're...handsome," I whispered before pulling him close to me, kissing him before kissing lower, leaving a small kiss on each scar and burn. He stiffened every time I did. "Don't worry my pet."

"I can't help it, my love. I distaste the look of my-" I kissed him, shushing his insecurities. I wrapped my strong arms around his neck, pulling his cold body against my warm body closer. I suddenly felt him pull down the zipper of the slinky cocktail dress, and I couldn't help but get more aroused by his sudden forwardness. He flipped us over so I was on the bottom, pushing our bodies the closest they could go. He slowly and teasingly slid my dress off my body, as he bit and sucked on my neck. I moaned lightly, clawing his back gently. He then began to kiss down my throat till he got to my full double d breasts.

He pulled away slightly, and mumbled "you get more and more beautiful every time I see you." I blushed, as he began to lick my left nipple, and lightly pinched my right. Then he softly placed my nipple between his teeth and pulled lightly, causing me to arch my back. He began to kiss lower and lower, till he got to the top of my black lacy boy shorts. He looked up, into my amber eyes, slowly sliding my panties off, then threw them onto the floor. I giggled and flipped us back over, so I was on top. He growled and flipped us back over.

I pouted, "Do you have to be on top?"

"Yes, now get over it," he growled before slowly taking off his pants. I bit my lip, and tried to resist the urge to look down at the oncoming temptation. I couldn't help myself, and glanced down, only to have my eyes widen in shock at the size of it.

Ryan must of noticed my eyes, and slowly lifted my chin up, removing my eyes from his swollen member. "Are you scared cause we can stop here, and we can just put our clothes back on."

"No Ryan. I want to...just...please...be gently."

"Lost your aggression for being on top huh?" He smirked, trying to lighten the mood. I smiled, and stuck my tongue out. He instantly began to suck on my tongue, and slid himself into me. I gasped in a great amount of pain, and Ryan kissed my forehead, in a caring way, and slowly pulled himself out and thrusted back in me. I didn't feel the pain as much, but it still hurt a great deal. I bit Ryan's pale shoulder, as he began to gain speed. The pain was very slowly letting up, but was still there to the point I could slightly bear it. I finally felt him hit his climax, as he shuddered in my arms. When we pulled apart, I noticed the tears and bite mark I left on his shoulder. He laid down next to me, and pulled me closer.

"How was I?" He asked, as he stroked my dark hair. I couldn't answer. My throat was clogged and sore from holding in sobs. I tried to cover up a sniffle, but Ryan heard it and looked at me. "Baby..please tell me I didn't just...oh no...I thought you were biting me cause you enjoyed it. Why didn't you tell me to stop?" He pulled me closer, and kissed my forehead and cheeks.

"You enjoyed it and that's all that mattered to me," I whispered.

"Well, isn't this precious!" A cruel voice called from the doorway. "A whore and a rapist fucking! And the whore didn't even enjoyed it! No wonder you had to rape people, Ryan!" My eyes widened, and I looked at Ryan.

"I thought you said...you were a..." Then it hit me. His file said he liked to rape, and murder prostitutes. _How could I have forgotten...I just lost my virginity to a man whose a rapist murderer cannibal! And he has the balls to say he loves me then lies and says he's a virgin!_ I felt tears in the back of my eyes and my nose become sore. I grabbed my clothing, covering myself with a sheet, and ran into the bathroom, leaving Ryan with the Angry Princess still in the doorway.

I didn't let the tears fall as I dressed myself. I didn't let myself cry as I looked at myself in the mirror, thinking of how he played me for a slut. _I'm just what he called me when I first met him...a slut. a whore. _I left the bathroom, looking at the floor. "Autumn! Please! Let me explain!"

"It doesn't matter Ryan. I understand I'm just another fucking girl on your fucking list! You never fucking cared about me so..fuck off! I'm leaving!" I growled, and walked out of the room, past the smirking Angry Princess. Just as I went down the hallway, I smacked right into the one living person in this whole fucking house.

"Ah. Autumn. There you-" Whatever else Drake said was filtered out by a giant headache, telling me I needed to take my monthly dosage of medicine. _Fuck..I don't have my med-_ I blacked out completely from the pain.


End file.
